The Princess and the Forest
by LovelyTekki
Summary: Tekki discovers another mysterious power source on earth...but this place is just so different from the rest of the world, isn't it? A pink-haired princess makes her way to Gravity Falls! Read what happens next.


"I'm sure you are aware of why I've summoned you yet again to the fabric of time itself, Tekki." Sieg Hart dictated in a calm yet powerful way. It felt like it had been a while since Tekki had been in the fabric of time again, the embrace was soothing and cool like a gentle breeze on a Spring day. "Well, not really...you see it could be for any number of reasons!" she joked. Sieg wasn't one most people would joke around with, but Tekki was a special case.

A small grin crossed his face. "Ha ha, very funny. Seriously, though, there is a mission for you on earth yet again. A strange power source has been spotted on earth and I need you to find it before it falls into the hands of evil. I'm sure you can do it." Tekki stretched out a bit and let out a loud yawn. "Yeah, alright, but you could have at least let me sleep in" Tekki teased. "You slept all day! Besides, we don't have a moment to lose. Power sources on earth are VERY rare, who knows what Masahiro, Chromeheart, Yoshimitsu, or Dark Tekki could do if they got their evil hands on it!" he retorted.

"Aw, I was just teasing you a bit, Siegy-Wiegy! Of course I'll do it! You can count on me! One more thing...will I be unarmed there?" Tekki had been on plenty of missions in the past where her Chi Magic was useless. She didn't want a repeat of that. "Surprisingly enough, this place has enough power for you to use Chi Magic and even transform, but use that power moderately. You can't be as comfortable as you are here in the Chi World. Be careful!" Sieg kissed her hand and started to open up a portal underneath her feet. The area underneath Tekki was a very ominous looking and dark forest, with tall pine trees. She had thought this place would look much more soothing during the daytime. Her thoughts were cut off when she was dropped through the portal and into this different world.

She landed in the grass which cushioned her fall but she still felt a bit of the pain from the shock of suddenly being dropped. She dusted herself off and looked around a bit. Something about this forest was really eerie, and Tekki didn't like it. She had lived under a bridge in the earth world before, but something about this forest made her really scared. She used a small ember of Chi Magic in an attempt to better see where she was going, when suddenly she saw 2 red eyes running towards her. She stood there like a deer in headlights before she heard growling. Then she realized it was a wolf, but not just any wolf, a HUGE one. Tekki shrieked and ran as fast as she could, hoping that the wolf would give up on her. The wolf was hot on her trails, each time it's gigantic paws hit the ground, it felt like a tiny earthquake to Tekki. Eventually, this caused her to trip, but she slipped onto a steep hill that the wolf didn't want to risk scaling.

Tekki slid down the slope until she landed right in front of a house. It was a large wood cabin with a sign that read "Mystery Hack". From what she could tell by the shadows in the window, there seemed to be 2 children and one adult living there. What shocked her was when she saw the door open up. What if she was noticed? Tekki was too weak to flee from her encounter with the wolf, so she hid behind a tree. Out came a young boy wearing a blue hat, with a flashlight. Tekki felt embarrassed for hiding from a kid, but in her current state she couldn't be too careful. Her fears were confirmed when the light shone right beside her. "Hey, whatcha doing, being a NERD or something?" teased the voice of a young girl. "Mabel, Shhhh! I think someone's out here!" the boy said. While he was turned around, Tekki used this as an opportunity to escape. It's now or never, she thought. She sprinted from tree to tree, which proved to be quite unsuccessful. Her ankle rolled over and she fell face-first into the grass.

Instantaneously, the light shone directly on her. "Hey! What are you doing out here?!" barked the boy as he walked towards her. He was accompanied by a girl of the same age who fumed "Yeah, and why's your hair so pink, huh? What's up with that?!". Tekki's cheeks were a bright crimson. In her mind she pictured Sieg hanging his head in shame. It wasn't even 10 minutes and already Tekki had been defeated, and by a CHILD. "Please, forgive me...I'll tell you the honest truth but I doubt you'll believe me. My name is Tekki. You see, I am here investigating a mysterious source of power but I got into an encounter with a huge wolf and I ended up here by mistake. I'll be taking my leave if I am troublesome." Tekki lamented.

The kids suddenly seemed a lot more interested in her as they suddenly helped her up. "You think we're going to kick you out to be finished off by that wolf?" The girl asked. "Of course I believe your story, Tekki. We've seen much weirder things than you here, such as ghosts, gnomes, mermaids, minotaurs, sea monsters, time travellers, dinosaurs, and even wax statues who are alive and bloodthirsty! My name's Dipper, and that's my sister Mabel." he rejoiced. "You can stay with us in the attic, but we might have to sneak you upstairs. Grunkle Stan won't be too happy about having another mouth to feed..." Mabel trembled. Dipper took Tekki by the hand and ran inside. "I think Stan is asleep on his chair." whispered Mabel. They ran up to the attic and sat on their beds. They spread out a blanket and pillow for Tekki. When it was time for bed, Mabel fell asleep easily, but Dipper was so interested in Tekki.

He asked her question after question about supernatural occurrences and monsters. "So, Tekki, do you think the wolf who chased you could have been a werewolf?" he asked. "judging by it's size that's a huge possibility. If that's the case, then it's a good thing I wasn't caught. I'd hate being a werewolf...what kind of werewolf has pink fur?" she chuckled. Tekki then began to feel a bit drowsy. "Oh yeah, you must be tired from that chase...well, get your rest, because tomorrow me and you are going to spend all day solving mysteries and other exciting things!" Dipper chirped. With that, Tekki rolled up in her blanket like a burrito and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
